The present invention relates generally to work machines, and more particularly to an arrangement for a controlling a work machine.
A work machine, such as a telescopic handler, generally includes several hydraulically actuated components for performing various work functions. For example, a telescopic handler will typically include an implement attached to an end of a telescoping boom via a coupling mechanism. Telescopic handles can also include a pair of outriggers for stabilizing the work machine when moving material with the telescoping boom.
Heretofore, the various components of the telescopic handler have been controlled by an operator positioned within a cab assembly of the work machine. In particular, a plurality of buttons and/or switches are located within the cab assembly and the operator actuates one or more of these buttons and/or switches in order to control the various components. One drawback to the above described arrangement is that having a plurality of separate buttons and/or switches to control the various work machine components is not ergonomically correct and thus makes the operation of the work machine inconvenient for the operator. Moreover, this inconvenience can contribute to the operator becoming excessively fatigued during operation the work machine. Another drawback of the above described arrangement is that the mere pressing of a button or the flip of a switch does not provide the operator with proportional control over the component being manipulated. This lack of proportional control can decrease the operator""s ability to precisely control the movements of the work machine components during work function performance. Yet another drawback to the above described arrangement is that providing a plurality of separate buttons and/or switches to control the various work machine components increases the mechanical complexity of the work machine, and thus increases its manufacturing cost.
What is needed therefore is an arrangement for controlling work machine components which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an arrangement for controlling a work machine which includes (i) a boom and (ii) a coupling mechanism secured to an end of the boom. The arrangement includes a first control assembly having (i) a first gripping portion and (ii) a first actuator secured to the first gripping portion so that the first actuator can move relative to the first gripping portion. The first control assembly is configured to be operatively coupled to the boom and the coupling mechanism of the work machine such that (i) movement of the first gripping portion in (A) a first direction causes the boom to execute a first movement function, (B) a second direction causes the boom to execute a second movement function, (C) a third direction causes the coupling mechanism to move relative to the boom in a first direction, and (D) a fourth direction causes the coupling mechanism to move relative to the boom in a second direction and (ii) movement of the first actuator relative to the first gripping portion in (A) a first direction causes the boom to execute a third movement function and (B) a second direction causes the boom to execute a fourth movement function.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a work machine. The work machine includes a boom and a coupling mechanism secured to an end of the boom. The work machine also includes a first control assembly having (i) a first gripping portion and (ii) a first actuator secured to the first gripping portion so that the first actuator can move relative to the first gripping portion. The first control assembly is operatively coupled to the boom and the coupling mechanism such that (i) movement of the first gripping portion in (A) a first direction causes the boom to execute a first movement function, (B) a second direction causes the boom to execute a second movement function, (C) a third direction causes the coupling mechanism to move relative to the boom in a first direction, and (D) a fourth direction causes the coupling mechanism to move relative to the boom in a second direction and (ii) movement of the first actuator relative to the first gripping portion in (A) a first direction causes the boom to execute a third movement function and (B) a second direction causes the boom to execute a fourth movement function.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an arrangement for controlling a work machine having a first work component. The arrangement includes a first control assembly having (i) a first gripping portion and (ii) an actuator secured to the first gripping portion so that the actuator can move relative to the first gripping portion. The first control assembly is configured to be operatively coupled to the first work component of the work machine such that (i) movement of the first gripping portion in (A) a first direction causes the first work component to move in a first work component direction in a manner which is directly proportional to the magnitude the first gripping portion is moved in the first direction, (B) a second direction causes the first work component to move in a second work component direction in a manner which is directly proportional to the magnitude the first gripping portion is moved in the second direction and (ii) movement of the first actuator relative to the first gripping portion in (A) a first direction causes the first work component to move in a third work component direction in a manner which is directly proportional to the magnitude the actuator is moved in the first direction and (B) a second direction causes the work component to move in a fourth work component direction in a manner which is directly proportional to the magnitude the actuator is moved in the fourth direction.